The Case of Newgate Prison
Case Disclaimer This case file has been authorized and written by Head Detective Caddius Bane. Case No.1 of the Caribbean Detective Agency. WARNING! THIS CASE FILE CONTAINS SOME IMAGES AND DISCRIPTIONS THAT MAY BE CONSIDERED GRUSOME/FRIGHTENING TO SOME! READER DISCRESTION IS ADVISED! Case File: Part the First I sat in my office in Port Royal gazing at the clock... My shift would soon be over and I would be returning home to a nice dinner out with my wife... Suddenly the door burst open and in came a Royal Navy courier holding a small parcel with a note tied to it. "Detective Bane?" he asked. I nodded in return and he placed the parcel down on my desk then left the room. I looked at the parcel for a few moments pondering what it might hold. I placed the note to the side and began opening the parcel. When I was half way through opening the seals on it I became aware of a horrid stench. I blocked my nose with one hand and finished opening the box with my other. As I opened the parcel's folds the smell became so bad that even with my nose blocked my eyes began to water. As I pulled away the final fold I looked inside and fliched in horror at what I saw... A terribly maimed human arm with strange bite marks in it which looked to be made by human teeth... I quickly slammed the folds back down to cover the bloody sight. Thousands of thoughts flashed through my mind in only seconds. I then looked over to my dinner reservations and then to the note, and took a gulp and grabbed the note and began to read... From the desk of First General Johnny Coaleaston, Head of the Royal Marines... Dear Caddius, I hope you are doing well, I hope I am not intruding on you too badly with this case... But I am afraid it is of the utmost importance. Recently a Marine squadron was patrolling the woods around Newgate Prison on a god-forsaken land called Vagabond Island, when apparently they were murdered. It was said that screams were heard from the battlements that night and that they ended abruptly. Leaving nothing but silence, dead silence. This report shocked me so I began to search the rest of the Marine files for any evidence about this, and lo and behold I came across reports that nearly 100 Marines had gone missing in the woods from the time the prison was built 3 years ago. It seemed as if my predecessor Thomas VanHawke had covered all these happenings up and strangely enough has recently gone missing. I then realized that this was a serious problem and so I began writing this letter. I also had all evidence and records collected so that I might send them to you. Unfortunately the only thing I came across was a report of the last incidence scene and a certain piece of evidence I have enclosed in this box. The scene report stated that there was blood everywhere, and that there were marks on the ground were it looked as if boots were being dragged. Thus, this seems to be a very mysterious and ominous case, and I request your presence at the Northern Docks as soon as possible so that we may sail to Vagabond and put this enigma to rest. Also, I thought I should explain the contents of the box I have sent you a little more. As I have said it seems as most of the patrol was dragged away, but there was one spot where it looked as if something had been gorged upon. It was figured out that it was where a Corporal had fallen, and that arm was the only thing left... Case File: Part the Second I arrived by carriage at the docks only half an hour later, my bags packed. I stepped out of the carriage and began walking towards the coxswain's office when a burly man stepped towards me and took my hand and shook it. "Tis a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bane!" said the man to me. "Uh, 'ello. And you are?" I replied returning his firm shake. "The name's James, James Harquebus. I'll be yer captain on this voyage." "Excellent," I said, "It's good to meet you James." "Now let's get you aboard my fine vessel shall we? Lord Coaleaston be waitin' for ye." "Sounds good," I said as he took my bags and we started off for the Royal Navy docks... About an hour later I was seated comfortably in the captain's quarters discussing the case over tea with Johnny. "What I am worried about most is that it's such a large scale," he said explaining his concern to me. "I mean, why wouldn't anyone do anything? My blasted earlier superior even covered it up!" "Mmm, it is rather shady. I will be most happy when we arrive at this place and find out what's been going on," I said. "Eh... From what I've heard, happiness doesn't even exist on Vagabond Island. It seems quite the malevolent place indeed." "Then why build a prison there?" "No convict would dare try to escape, supposedly screams are not an uncommon sound from the woods." "I don't blame them." I replied sipping some tea... On the voyage we stopped at Riding Rocks to pick up much needed supplies and food for the long and treacherous journey to Vagabond Island. While there I took a leave off the ship for a moment and bought a finely-crafted pepperbox revolver from the gunsmith there, which I showed to Captain James as I got back aboard the ship. "That's a mighty fine pistol there." he said and seemed to twitch ever so slightly as he said "pistol." "Thank you, I purchased it at the gunsmith." I said putting it back into my belt... Three weeks later I was having tea with Johnny when a cry rose up from the Crow's nest. "Land ahoy! Vagabond Island!" Both me and Johnny looked at each other and then scrambled outside to get a look at the island. We half-walked half-ran to the bow where an ensign was waiting with two spyglasses. We each took one and scanned the horizon. Finally I came across it and focused on it. It looked dark and ominous, with raging thunderclouds firing great streaks of lighting from their maw overhead. Well, I thought, this should be interesting... Case File: Part the Third My boots squelched on the soaked sand as we disembarked from the dingy. I pulled my coat collar up to protect from the wind and driving rain. "So this is Vagabond Island eh?" I said to Johnny just as a clap of thunder rang out. "What?!" he yelled after the noise subsided. "I said so this is Vagabond!" I yelled at him but suddenly the wind picked up and howled nearly knocking both of us over. "WHAT?!!" he yelled even louder. "Nevermind!!!" I yelled back. "OK!" he replied. The Marines then began setting up a tent under a rock overhang. Everyone ran inside, avoiding the terrible weather. The Marines all sat down or huddled on the sides as Johnny set up a table and put a map on it. "So erm... Not to be rude," I said,"but where exactly is this prison?" "That blasted storm blew us far off course, we're now on the completely opposite side of the island. We're going to have to trek right through the center of it." "Couldn't we just wait the storm out?" I said. "I'm afraid that won't be possible." Said Captain James as he walked into the tent, soaked to the bone. "She's lost her forecastle and the rudder counterweights are badly damaged. No, there be no way to sail out of here." "Blast it!..." Johnny exclaimed. I was beginning to get worried. Would be be in danger during the expedition? Would whatever killed all those Marines get us as well? "There must be a better way," I said. "I'm afraid there isn't, unless you'd rather swim 200 miles in shark infested waters around the coast?" Johnny replied. "Eh... Good point." I mumbled out. "Then what are we waitin' for gents!" exclaimed Captain James as he enthusiastically marched out of the tent. We waited a few moments and heard a loud boom of thunder and saw James quickly enter back into the tent. "Oh yeah... The storm... Haha..." "Eh... Indeed, let us wait for the storm shall we?" I said. "Agreed," Johnny replied and then ordered the Marines to prepare to stay for the night... That night was terrible. The storm was so loud and constant that no one could fall asleep until finally some hours later it subsided into a light trickle of rain. After only a couple hours of sleep it was guessed at morning but the sun wasn't visible as there was still a thick layer of clouds and a light but steady rain fell. I packed up my items and weapons, eager to find what might be in the woods, but also nervous about it at the same time. "Alright, Marines! Strike the tent!" ordered Johnny as we stood outside... A short time later everything was packed and ready to go and James stood with a compass in his hand. "That way to the town and prison!" he finally pointed into freshen gorest. It looked terribly gloomy and dark with only small shafts of light poking through the treecover. "Alright then," ordered Johnny, "Into the rainforest!"... Case File: Part the Fourth "Gah! These bloody ferns!" James exclaimed as a frond of fern leaves slapped back into his face just after he parted them. He then started rather viciously hacking at them with his custom machete which had two gun barrels welded to it at the hilt. After reducing the fern to a green paste he started walking forward again and hacking a path out of the overgrowth for the rest of the troupe. As we began trudging deeper and deeper into the forest, I started to hear things. Nearly out of the inaudible spectrum, but there enough to tease the sub-conscious, along with a strange feeling of being watched. I turned to Johnny, "Do you hear that?" "Indeed," he responded, "I was hoping it was just me... We can't have the Marines getting restless... You there! Cadence Guard!" he called out to the Lieutenant calling steps. "Give us a marching song!" "Yes sir!" he responded. "Some talk of Alexander, and some of Hercules! Of Hector and Lysander, and such great names as these! But of all the world's great heroes, there's none that can compare! With a tow, row, row, row, row, row, to the British Grenadiers!..." And so began the old British marching tune, and as the entire regiment joined it the unnerving noises were soon drowned out and the line marched forward with a more steadfast and resolute step... Several hours later, camp was set up for lunch in a clearing and the men where hungrily wolfing down their rations after the difficult trek through the ocean side of the rainforest. I was sitting down with Johnny, James, and the regiment commander Jason Blademorgan eating salted meat and an odd assortment of tropical fruits that had been found along the way. Johnny finished his veal and set down a map on the middle of the table. "Guessing by the amount of ground we covered, we are... Here," he said, pointing to a spot on the map that seemed not very far in relation to how badly my legs ached. "That's still rather close to the sea," I said, "I thought you said that we had gotten out of the ocean rainforest area?" "Indeed we did, but this is a very big island. A VERY big island. Nothing compared to many in the Antillies, but huge for this area." "Eh... I suppose so," I said while painfully rubbing my shin. "Also, I want a small squad to go back with the ship's crew, attempt to repair it and get help. I don't like the situation we're in." "Yes sir," said Jason, "I shall see to it immediately!" He then stepped out of the tent. "Should I go with 'em sir?" asked James to Johnny. "No, you shall remain with us. We may have a need of your weaponry prowess." "Aye sir." Then Jason stepped back in a few moments later with a lieutenant. "Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel reporting for duty sir!" he said to Johnny. "Good, good. Lieutenant, your going to be leading the ships crew, minus Captain Harquebus, and a squad of marines as escort. You will return to the ship and attempt to repair it and get help. Understood?" "Indeed sir! It shall be done!" he said, then saluted and left. Soon marching steps could be heard outside the tent trailing off into the distance. "They are on their way now sir," Jason said saluting to Johnny. "Alright then," said Johnny, "it's best we get going as well." The men then packed up the cooking supplies and equipment and then we were back marching through the rainforest... Case File: Part the Fifth A day passed in which was only hours and hours of marching. The next day would prove far more eventful though. At around noon we reached the end of the rainforest. The tree line stopped abruptly to reveal a treacherous and rocky mountain range. Johnny ordered the troops to rest and we took out a table and a map. "Alright," said Johnny, "This is the start of DuBoc's Ring. Luckily, there's a pass that runs straight through and out the other side. The pass will take us right to the prison." "Sounds good to me," I said. "Alright then, let's get going," said James. We then set out again and made our way up through the pass. The pass was extremely treacherous, I myself slipped several times on loose rocks. After some time we went into a steep ravine. The ravine walls were near vertical, but there were many outcroppings and overhangs along it. We had been marching through the ravine for nearly two hours when suddenly the same low noise that was barely audible in the rainforest started up again, but far more loud and clear, spiking the hairs on the back of my neck, and along with it, an inescapable feeling of being watched. The entire line flinched and came to a halt. Myself and nearly everyone else were cautiously scanning the ravine walls. "We need to keep going," said Johnny with a slight waver in his voice. "Come on men! Double-time!" he ordered. The line then surged forward at a hasty trot. The noise was getting louder and louder. We were nearly sprinting now through the ravine. I looked beside me and saw James trying to run and rummage through his massive pack at the same time. All of a sudden the ravine opened up to reveal a huge clearing while the ravine could be seen continuing on farther down opposite to us. The line slowed as it entered the clearing and the noise stopped, leaving only the sound of the wind whistling across the rocks. We continued on through the clearing, finally reaching the ravine. James took a minute to secure whatever it had been he was readying and then we set off at a good marching pace once more... Case File: Part the Sixth The rest of the journey through the mountains and jungle was completely quiet, far too quiet. As we came within about 10 miles we could start to see the looming shape of Newgate Prison. Johnny then ordered a rest and we sat in the tent and drank tea. "By the way Caddius, if you didn't already know," he said after taking a sip of tea, "There's a village right near the prison, it was here a good while before the prison as the first settlement on this island. The prison was then built about half a mile away. You might be able to find some witnesses there or as such, just warning you though, from what I've heard, they're a strange bunch." After tea and our conversation, we set back out to the prison... We arrived at nearly 8:00PM, right after a storm had just begun. With rain pelting down upon us in sheets we quickly marched to the prison. As we got closer I shivered a little at the sight of it. It was a massive building, forboding and ominous in structure, with towers on each of its corners. The storm worsened even more and lighting crashed around us. Johnny and I ran up to the guard house at the massive wood and iron double gate. "Athorization!" shouted the guard over the crashing thunder and howling wind. Johnny took out a piece of paper and showed it to him after which he waved to us to enter. We ran back to the men and then set them forward as the doors slowly swung open. We entered inside and the sounds of the storm were dimmed as the gates closed behind us. A prison lieutenant came up to us. He had a scraggly face with sideburns and he looked quite strong. "I see you have arived on time, is all well?" he said to Johnny. "Not quite," replied Johnny, "our ship was damaged, but we sent for help, so most everything should be fine." "Good, good." said the lieutenant, "Well, best be getting to your quarters then eh?" The troops were then sent to the barracks and he took Johnny, myself and James to our rooms. He first came to Johnny's room, a spacious warden's room with good sized bed, a grandfather clock, a writing desk with high backed chair and other odds and ends. He then took myself and James and we walked for some time before coming to James' room. It was a pleasant looking room with a smaller bed, clock and desk than Johnny's, but with a small window over the bed to which the driving rain and flashes of thunder could be seen. "Here's your room Ja-" he said but was cut off by a loud crash and sounds of yelling from afar. "Bloody prisoners, making a rucuss again. I'd better go check it out, I'll be right back Detective Bane," he said before lightly jogging off down the hall. James nodded to me and said, "If you need anything sir, you know where to find me." I tipped my hat to him in response and he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. I stood around waiting for a few more minutes and my detective's eyes began to wander. The walls and ceiling were made of black stone, fit tightly with percision. The floor was of hard oak, worn down by many feet. As I was looking along the floor as it met the wall I noticed something along the bottom of the door of the room one down opposite James'. I bent down and took out my magnifying glass. As I looked at it closely it looked to be... "Oi! That room is off limits!" shouted the lieutenant from before as he came up to me. I started in surprise but quickly regained composure and slipped my glass into my coat and stood up. "Terribly sorry," I said, "I didn't realize." "Eh, it's alright," he responded, "just don't go near it again." I nodded in response. "Alrighty then, let's get you to your room." He then led me through several twists and hallways and then stopped and opened a door and motioned inside. It was a comfortable room, a nice bed, a writing desk and chair and a small clock. "There you are," he said and lazily saluted to which I nodded my head and entered, closing the door behind me. I set down my packs at the foot of the bed and took out my case equipment, and put it on the desk. There was a small letter on the desk which I then picked up and read, it stated: "Breakfast at 7:00, warden will see you then. Map enclosed of prison." at which it ended and on the back of it was a map of the entire building. I noticed a line drawn from my room to the officer dining hall for directions. Then an idea came to my mind and I began to search for the room that had the strange substance at its door. When I finally found where it should be, I was immediately puzzled. The space where it should have been was completely empty... Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations